Lemongrass (Cymbopogon flexuosus), family—Poaceae is an aromatic grass species and is commonly known as ‘East Indian Lemongrass’. It is a vegetatively (also seed) propagated perennial, multicut crop in the tropics. The prefix ‘Lemon’ owes to its typical lemon-like odor, released from leaves on maceration, which is mainly due to the presence of citral as a cyclic monoterpene. The lemongrass oil as such is widely used in perfumes, soaps and cosmetics to obtain typical lemon notes. Beside, it's an important source of citral, which is used in perfumes and medicine. While citral forms a significant raw material for confectionery and beverages, it is the principal source of β-ionone which is extensively used for the synthesis of vitamin A and a number of a chemicals including synthetic violet perfumes. Due to the limited improved varieties for high oil yield and citral content, its cultivation is not popular among farmers. Therefore, there is a need to develop superior varieties of lemongrass for high oil yield and citral content.